yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 015
Welcome to the Fortune Cup is the fifteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japanese on July 9, 2008 on TV Tokyo. The Fortune Cup has now began. The first Duel is Luna vs. Greiger. Leo duels disguising as Luna, who does not want to participate. Summary Preperation Before the contestants of the Fortune Cup appear at the ceremony, Yusei, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner prepare in a corridor. Leo, now disguised as Luna, in order to participate instead of her, asks how he looks. After getting too excited, Luna kicks him, reminding him she doesn't act like that. As Yusei and Leo depart to the ceremony, Yusei advises Leo to lose the make-up. Tanner remains silent, positive the Fortune Cup is a setup. Fortune Cup begins The MC announces the Fortune Cup is getting started, before Jack Atlas and "Red Dragon Archfiend" entertain the crowd. Jack and Red Dragon stop in the center of the stadium and the contestants rise into the stadium. The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter to each other. Thoughts that Yusei may have stolen an invitation and such are spread amoung the crowd. Yusei's friends are uneasy, but Yusei tells Leo to pay no attention. The MC is left speechless. Greiger walks over to him and takes his microphone and asks everyone, as a duelist up there, what it is everyone sees. He points to Yusei saying he is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything, he assures the crowd, it is rather them, looking at him, through their trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious. The crowd remains silent until Rex Goodwin applauds Greiger after which everyone follows. Goodwin thanks Greiger and reminds everyone of the equality of the players. The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens randomly pair up the players. Leo is put in the first Duel against Greiger. Rex and Lazar, now in a box room talk with Zigzix on a monitor. They will shortly have all the Signers together. Once they get them to duel at maximum potential, it will cause the Enerdy system to respond. Zigzix has installed a number of D-Sensors throughout the stadium, which will apprehend a full account of a Signer's response heightened by the dueling. As the contestents prepare, Leo tells Yusei to meet him in the finals and recollects on what Yusei told him after their duel. The Duel The MC announces the contestents Luna and Greiger. As Leo and Greiger shake hands, Leo tells Greiger that he liked his speech earlier. Greiger says that he heard Luna was a girl, he seems like a boy to him. Leo stumbles back laughing protecting his disguise saying people think he's a boy, but he'd say he's girl enough as he strikes a more feminine posture. In the crowd, Luna gets angered, saying that she doesn't act like that. Leo gets excited as he duels, much to Luna's dismay. Greiger wishes his opponent to put up a good fight, even defeat him with the "Power of the dragon." Zigzix is unable to get a reading on his sensor, so he turns up the power. Luna begins to ache as he does this. While Zigzix gets no reaction on his scanners Lazar assures him they have checked that Luna is a Signer. Zigzix informs Lazar, that while he isn't getting a response from the field, he is getting a small reaction from the audience. Zigzix manages to pin point the reaction to be coming from Luna. Leo takes much damage from Krieger's card effects, but manages to pull off his combo. Leo attacks for apparent victory, but Greiger manages to remains in control and win. Aftermath After the Duel, Lazar meets with Greiger. He confirms Greiger's thought that he was dueling a boy, as he shows him paperwork revealing Luna to have a twin brother. Zigzix asks Goodwin how he is to handle the situation as Goodwin grins at the image of Luna in the audience. Featured Duels Leo vs Greiger Greiger plays "Star Blast" He pays 500 Life Points to downgrade the Level of a monster in his hand by 1, enabling him to Normal Summon "Summon Reactor・SK" in Attack Position without Tributing. (2,000 ATK) He Sets a card and ends his turn. (Greiger: 3,500 Life Points) Leo Summons "Morphtronic Celfon". He takes 800 damage from "Summon Reactor・SK's" effect. Leo uses "Morphtronic Celfon's" effect to Special Summon "Morphtronic Boomboxen" in Defense Position. (400 DEF) He Sets one card and ends his turn. (Leo: 3,200) Greiger Summons "Trap Reactor・Y FI" in Attack Position. (800 ATK) He attacks "Morphtronic Celfon" with "Trap Reactor・Y FI", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" switching "Morphtronic Celfon" to Defense Position and negating the attack. Leo then takes 800 damage from "Trap Reactor・Y FI's" effect. (Leo: 2,400) Greiger then attacks "Morphtronic Boomboxen" with "Summon Reactor・SK". Leo uses its effect to negate the attack. This allows Greiger to activates his face-down "Damage Summon", paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon "Spell Reactor ・RE" from his hand. He then attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Boomboxen" with it. Greiger Sets 1 card and ends his turn. (Greiger: 2,700) Leo's hand is shown: "Morphtronic Magnen", "Gadget Hauler", "Twister" and "Magical Mallet". Leo draws, and then uses the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" to check the top cards of his deck. Next, he switches it to Attack Position and uses its other effect to Special Summon "Morphtronic Datatron". He takes 800 damage from "Summon Reactor・SK's" effect. (Leo: 1,600) He then Tributes "Morphtronic Celfon" to inflict 600 damage to Greiger. (Greiger: 2,100) Leo then Tributes "Morphtronic Datatron" to Summon "Gadget Hauler" (1,300 ATK) He then uses its effect, discarding "Morphtronic Magnen" to increase its ATK by 800. Then, he plays "Factory of 100 Machines", allowing him to remove from play all the Morphtronics in his Graveyard to increase its ATK by 200 for each. Leo takes 800 damage from "Spell Reactor・RE's" effect. (Leo: 800) The total ATK of "Gadget Hauler" becomes 2,900. Leo attacks "Trap Reactor・Y FI" with "Gadget Hauler". Leo has the potential to win with this move, because the difference between the two monsters' scores is exactly equal to Greiger's current Life Points. But Greiger activates "Delta Reactor", sending his monsters to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". (3,000 ATK) Leo ends his turn. Greiger discards the card in his hand to activate "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's" effect, destroying "Gadget Hauler". He attacks Leo directly. (Leo: 0) Greiger wins. Naming conflict In the Japanese version, the names on Jeager (Lazar's) files concerning the twins stated their names to be Lua and Luca. Although lineart by Kazuki Takahashi has stateded their names are Rua and Ruka. The difference is due to common confusion between the letters "L" and "R" among Japanese speakers.